You Are My Vagrant of Hope
by XEternalxAngelX
Summary: A collection of Ringabel and Tiz moments. Range from fluff to smex. May be some spoilers/character death/self harm. 2/25 done.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Bravely Default_

_Inspration: She is still sleeping - SAO ost_

* * *

Tiz's Tears

#1

The team had just finished defeating a wave of Kolbold's via en route to Caldisla. They were in need of supplies there, and the Grand Ship was in need of more than a few repairs. Ringabel had been quite unhappy with the way his ship was falling apart, and absolutely demanded they grind for money and the such. Much to Edea's dislike, she switched to the monk class and prepared to slaughter every enemy in their way to release anger. Angès Defaulted in every battle, regaining health for every attack sustained (thankfully that was kept to a minimum due to Edea's rage.) and Ringabel provided sheilding from attacks, raining his defense whenever he could. Yet in every battle, Tiz seemed to be in a daze of some sort. He would stand there, bow in hand, arrow in place but he wouldn't shoot. When travelling, he lagged behind everyone else. And tonight, at the Caldisla Inn, Tiz was going to be the last to shower.

The brunette sighed, towel in hand and clothes to sleep in. While he preferred to sleep naked under the sheets, he wanted to have at least have some night time manners in the company of Ringabel. The audacious blond was always dressed in a long robe down to his knees when the moon was high, begging the question was it ok for Tiz to sleep so indecently? The Norende boy decided he best go down the safe route and cover himself up, as much to his discomfort. The team laid down in their beds, the girls in one room and the boys in another. Tiz sighed heavily closing his eyes.

"Tiz?"

The boy tensed, hearing Ringabel call his name. He looked over, mustering up a smile. Why? Ringabel obviously didn't buy it, for the casanova furrowed his brows further down his face. He got up from his bed and plopped next to a very startled, and flustered Tiz. The older shook his head.

"It seems something has been bothering you. This is the first time I've seen you express another emotion." Ringabel commented.

Tiz looked away picking at the sheets then looked back at Ringabel. His blue eyes entranced him somehow and Tiz began to get lost, until Ringabel's facial expression changed from concern to shock. Tiz blinked, clouding his vision momentarily, and something wet slid down his face. Tiz sat up quickly wiping the tears and hiding his flush. This alarmed Ringabel.

"Tiz, what's wrong?" he asked with all the worry in the world.

"I-I uhm... Its nothing Ringabel. Nothing to worry about in the least." the younger said between sniffs.

Ringabel grabbed Tiz's shaking hands and looked at the boy with extreme worry. He was obviously stressed, the tears that flowed quietly down his face without end showed it, along with his current actions.

Ringabel pulled Tiz close to him, allowing the boy to quietly shed his tears... He couldn't stand to see his lover in pain.

* * *

_Notes: Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Bravely Default_

_Inspiration__: Love's Vagrant [Ringabel's Special song]- Bravely Default OST_

* * *

Ringabel's Special Attack

#2

Ringabel took a deep breath, the long sword prepared for anything the Mythril Shell tried to throw his way. He was already mad his date was ruined by this, but now the only way to finish the turtle-like creature was with his special attack. He could feel the power in him surging, and out he pointed his sword, the unusual twinge of his weapon glisten in the sunlight.

"Don't blink." he said calmly. He rushed up to the turtle slashing it five time, and the finishing blow did it. It died dropping a compound item. He sighed casing his weapon and looked at Tiz who smiled proudly.

"I'd like to see it again. I blinked." Tiz teased playfully.

Ringabel held out his hand, pulling his lover up and grasping it tightly. "I said not to, silly. But if you insist." he said giving the boy a kiss on the forehead and lead them deeper into the forest.

* * *

_Notes: Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Bravely Default_

_Inspiration__: Agartha- xi_

* * *

Reckless Tiz

#3

Tiz huddled next to Ringabel as the man read in the D's book. It was evening in Eisenberg, and the team just settled down. They were to leave in the morning, leaving Egil in Hartschild with Commander Goodman and his wife. The events that had occured earlier with Tiz risking his life to save the small child, then Agnés recklessly throwing herself down to save them both scared Ringabel deeply. The blond rubbed the brunette's back, letting out a deep sigh. When Tiz looked up, Ringabel could instantly read his thoughts and closed the book.

"That was very reckless of you Tiz." was all Ringabel could get out before Tiz crashed their lips together. He let go, before Ringabel got excited and sighed.

"I couldn't, let him go. Til would have been mad."

Ringabel kissed Tiz's forehead and sighed, knowing that Tiz deeply regrets having ever slipup and letting his brother plummet into the Great Chasm. The older placed the book down and blew out the candle, got down into a conformable position, then scratched in Tiz's hair.

"If Til cares about you like I do, Tiz, I'll bet he wouldn't want you to be so reckless." he spoke softly. "Yes the end result was everyone was safe, but suppose Agnés didn't make it down in time to rescue you and Egil?"

Tiz pondered for a moment and nodded, then sighed burrowing his face in Ringabel's chest. "I'm sorry. I.."

"No apologies, Tiz. I would have done the same thing if you were going to fall in a lava pit."

Tiz smirked. "Reckless Ringabel."

"Hush you, and go to sleep."

* * *

**_Notes: Review?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Bravely Default_

_Inspiration: We Are One- Krewella_

* * *

#4

The Thing About Girls

The moment Tiz heard those words from Ringabel's mouth; he knew the day was going to be riddled with trouble. Florem's cities were flocked with busty beautiful women, and Ringabel was chasing after the skirts of every single one of them. He was sure for a date every night, and possibly a bruised face when he retired at the inn, but what Ringabel couldn't stand was the fact Tiz had absolutely no idea how, or why chasing girls was even remotely fun. The amnesiac sighed and shook his head.

"Tiz, you've never lived life to it's fullest until you find a woman that perks your intrest." He said which in turn gave him an idea. "Tiz, why don't you follow me around, and see if that country bumpkin charm can swoon a lady."

Tiz flushed, backing away from Ringabel, but to no avail. The blond grabbed the boy by the hand, bid Edea and Agnes a good evening.

"Ah wait, Ringabel, and Tiz. Where are you two going so late at night?" Edea called.

"To teach Tiz about ladies!" Ringabel said, running before Edea could yell at him anymore. Once outside the streets, Ringabel looked around to find Tiz a girl to score. The two spotted a girl, her hair a vibrant cherry red, and her eyes beautiful amber. Fixing his collar, and making sure his hair was flipped upright, Ringabel nudged Tiz and cocked his head towards her.

"Watch and learn country boy. This is how a city men get the ladies." He said and casually waltzed over to her. "Hello, beautiful. I couldn't help but notice your hair is as vibrant and beautiful than any other girl here in Florem."

The girl blushed and threw her hair back with a chuckle. "Why of course! I mean, no other girl can compare to my beauty with a head like this. And you look so…"

"No, no, no my dear, my looks simply cannot compare either. But I will be honored if you would like to accompany me tonight. Will dinner do?" Ringabel said, smiling and caressing her hand. When she nodded, Ringabel chanced to look over at Tiz and raised a brow in utter surprise.

The boy was positively flushed, as girls of all ages crowded around him. He waved his hands in front of his face, stammering an answer to the female's urgent questions. The boy was in need of some help and looked at Ringabel. The Casanova applauded the boy and gave him a thumb up, which only caused Tiz to look at him even more desperately.

"I-I'm sorry, b-b-but I c-can't see anyone right now, because I already have someone I like!" Tiz stammered out in a hurry.

The girls pouted and hurried away, in high hopes that the latest fashions would get Tiz to change his mind. Ringabel patted the red-head girl's hand in apology.

"My friend needs me right now. I'll treat you tomorrow, okay?" he said jogging over to Tiz, who was sitting fetal style on the ground. "Tiz, are you okay?"

"J-just a little...overwhelmed, I guess Ringabel." Tiz managed to answer looking at him.

"See, Tiz, the number one thing you must learn about girls is that, too much charm can attract too many. You are practically radiating with bumpkin, and then they flocked to you, much like how bees flock to a field of flowers, or moths to a flame."

"Ringabel…"

"Yes Tiz?"

"I wanna go back to the hotel. I think I've had enough of girls for one day…" Tiz said getting up

_The blond laughed, shaking his head. "You can never tire of girls Tiz. You'll see."_

* * *

**_Notes: Review?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Bravely Default_

_Inspiration: Pass the Love Around - Krewella_

* * *

# 5

I dare you

Edea and Agnes were on deck of the Grandship watching the clouds go by on this lazy day. Even though Airy had been nagging them constantly about awakening the Earth Crystal, the team decided to take a break from awakening crystals to enjoy the fruits of their labor and relax. The Proprietress had fixed everyone a nice breakfast and was now in the middle of cooking dinner. Edea was bored and growled under her breath, trying to figure out what to do. She gasped, sitting up, startling Agnes, who was nearly asleep.

"What is it Edea?"

Edea grinned brightly. "Agnes, let's play Dare!"

The vestal's face showed Edea Agnes had no idea what she was talking about. The teen sighed and lay down. "It's a game I used to play with my friends back in Eternia. We would dare each other to do crazy things, like throw snow at the Central Command, or toilet paper the items shop."

Agnes gasped. "Edea, that's horrible…"

The girl scoffed. "You're no fun Agnes. You hafta get your hands dirty a little every once in a while."

The vestal pouted and looked down. She wanted to try it, but wasn't sure what Edea exactly had in mind. "As long as no one gets hurt, or mad at either one of us, I'll play."

Edea giggled. "I got it! So Agnes, dare me to do something!"

The two dared each other to do the craziest things, like cure a silver wolf, or poison a vulture. They called Datz and left him to stare at the sky in confusion before running off before he realized they had tricked him. They giggled behind a box and sighed. It was now Edea's turn and she hummed.

"Let's get Ringabel, or Tiz to do something!"

Agnes nodded and the two looked around the ship for either one of them. They found Tiz sleeping in the inn and Ringabel reading in the D's book. Edea decided on something for Ringabel to do, pull Agnes with her and walked up to Ringabel. The blond looked up a smile on his face, and closed the book.

"What can I do for you ladies?"

"Ringabel, play Dare with us!" Edea said with a giggle. "Please?"

"Sure, who's turn is it?" he asked placing the book in his pouch.

Edea pointed to herself, a glint in her eyes. "Okay, Ringabel, I dare you to kiss Tiz on the lips. He's in the inn sleeping."

Agnes looked down, blushing as she did, but not more than Ringabel, who blinked in surprise. He cleared his throat, trying to calm his nerves.

"And the penalty if I don't complete the task?"

"We get to Thundaga you." Agnes said in a low voice.

Ringabel sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Let's get this done and over with then. And you two can't watch!"

Walking quietly to Tiz's room, Ringabel asked himself over and over why he agreed to play with the two. Why didn't he make up a lie of some sort to get out of this? As much as he liked Tiz, he didn't was to jeopardize his and Agnes' relationship (though there wasn't much to go on, seeing as how neither one of them had confessed to one another), and the amnesiac didn't even know if Tiz felt the same way (which he probably didn't). Edea opened the door quietly, poked her head in to see if Tiz stirred, and looked at Ringabel.

"All yours, Ringabel."

"A-are you sure Ringabel shouldn't do another dare Edea?" Agnes suggested. "I mean, what if Tiz got mad?"

Edea rolled her eyes and scoffed, shooting daggers at the vestal. "Tiz won't get mad, cause he won't find out. Now go, Ringabel!" she said and pushed the man in the room before quietly closing the door.

Ringabel quickly hid as Tiz stirred ever so lightly, and sighed, settling back down into a deep sleep. Ringabel was glad he had the ninja asterisk in hand. His steps were light, creeping towards the unknowing brunette. He leaned over and sat down on the bed. Ringabel swallowed the remainder of his fear. He was here now, there was no going back. He dove in, planting a firm kiss on Tiz. When he backed up, he was startled to find Tiz staring at him, with a blush decorating his cheeks. Ringabel got up quickly, attempting to hide his growing blush.

"I-I'm sorry Tiz! I-it was a… uhh…" Ringabel stuttered.

Tiz giggled a little, still blushing. "I'd never thought I'd see the day Ringabel at a loss for words." He said and got up stretching. He walked to Ringabel and lowered his arm. "And don't be sorry, Ringabel. I heard you guys outside the door."

"S-so you knew? Why didn't you…" Ringabel looked down, realization, and embarrassment decorating his face evermore. "You...you feel the same?"

Tiz nodded, blushing as well. "I do…" An awkward silence followed, in which Ringabel regained his composure. He grabbed Tiz and hugged the man, and was happy with the moan he got in response.

"I'd like to try and kiss you, without being dared to this time." Ringabel said. Tiz looked at him, and leaned up a bit to kiss him.


End file.
